Pinedale
Pinedale is an area that is mostly hills with some forests. The fertile lands provide great bounty with each harvest, making Pinedale one of the most thriving regions in the lands of the Sarutobi. Wool, wheat and other simple products are being traded for metals and wares that are in demand. The Sarutobi in Pinedale aren't as grim and closed off as their neighbours in Blackroot Vale, being more open for trade and cooperation with the other factions in the Sarutobi lands. Description Though they aren't as orientated on military affairs as much of the other Sarutobi factions, the locals of Pinedale aren't less capable in fighting. They have relied a lot on the Hons and Sarutobi of Ardara for protection, but their pride and ability in wielding the longbow isn't less among the folk of Pinedale. The ware that Pinedale is the most known for is the ale it produces. Pinewood ale is claimed to be the best and most favored drink in the eastern part of the Akinian Empire and twice a year there are competitions among the locals in their own villages and town in who produces the best tasting ale. Oakrath is thus by now surprise not build as a stronghold. It is a large thriving town. While Oakraths citizens enjoy the comfort and protection of the sturdy citywalls and watchful guards it is where most Pinewood Ale is stored and stappled before being shipped to other regions for a fair price. It is where the four families that represent Oakrath in the Sarutobi council reside and reign over the locals, seeing that the Imperial rule and the Sarutobi traditions are being followed. It must be noticed that while the current four families that form the council of Pinedale aren't that ambitious to be among the most prestigious of the Sarutobi, they did offer several times in the past one of their own as the high chief of the Sarutobi. Leadership Currently, the region of Pinedale is being governed in Oakrath by its council. The most prominent member of the council is Ragnhild, otherwise known as Lady Oakrath. There are some rumours that she is the best singer of all of Pinedale and her family owns a lot of both farms on which hop and grain are farmed and breweries. It is thus of no surprise that they are one of the most prominent competitors of the brewery competitions in Oakrath. While Pinedale is governed by a council, many look up to Ragnhild for her leadership capabilities for advice and to lead them when facing a problem. Whether it is about a brigand band that is threatening them or represent them in the important meetings in Ardara. Holdings Being one of the most populated areas of the Sarutobi clan lands, there are many sites that can be found within Pinedale's region. Many villages that produce as focus on agriculture, there are some fortified settlements: * Oakrath The capital city of Pinedale. It is one of the largest Sarutobi cities north of Ardara. It is quite visited by Hons from the north but also receives an ample amount of Cho or other Sarutobi who come by the city. Either to do trade there or as stop before venturing further north. The city's defences might not be as intimidating as some other cities but the wealth that goes into the city make it one of the most valuable sites for the Sarutobi. * Dalir Dalir is a large city that enjoys the comfort of stout, stone fortifications. It is one of the cities in the Sarutobi region that houses barracks and other services to Imperial Akinian troops. It is a city that is regarded less important in terms of economic value but is considered one of the strongest fortified sites in Pinedale. Pinedale's Militia The Sarutobi of Pinedale aren't a meek or timid folk. Fielding their own bands of warriors and militia, they can be a force to be reckoned for anybody that grossly underestimates them. Experts on wielding the longbow and guerrilla warfare, the Pinedale Sarutobi do rely a lot on the aid of the northern neighbours - Hons. A close ally of theirs, surprisingly, are the Blackroot Vale Sarutobi. In times of great need, the Pinedale Sarutobi have always been able to rely on their western neighbours for support. Category:Pinedale Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi